A plurality of parallel horizontal U-shaped brackets with removable pins across their open ends for holding the tires and rims of bicycles and bicycle-type wheels, have been known since before the turn of the century as evidenced by:
Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 608,464 of Aug. 2, 1898; PA1 Leon et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,752 of Apr. 26, 1977; and PA1 Downing et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,209 of Dec. 13, 1977. PA1 Tullock U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,594 issued Apr. 11, 1978, and PA1 Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,303 issued June 6, 1978. PA1 Bennett U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,309 issued Oct. 19, 1926, and PA1 Southward et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,368 issued Oct. 9, 1979 (see FIG. 13).
Brackets that are adjustable along horizontal bars for holding wheelchairs in vehicles are also known as shown in:
Furthermore, it is known that pivoted levers are linked to oppositely slidable holding or anchoring pins for holding invalid carriages in vehicles as shown in:
However, none of these references disclose devices having the simplicity, versatility, adjustability and safety of applicant's device for locking both wheels of wheelchairs in a vehicle.